Kara Hue
Little Kara Hue: The Story Begins: Not much is known about this young Elf, any documentation gathered from restricted sources will tell nothing more than her Birth parents, The house she was born into and the Lord she work under from birth. She was known to have a short temper that usually matched her childish nature. The documents stopped short of her sixteenth birthday after the incident of the Lord's assassination, A clean cut across his throat. The culprit was never found and each servant walked away jobless. Most other documents were of small rushed sketches or notes of Kara, The only reason you will never find any of them is because Kara carries everything related to her personally, Waiting for a time for when she can let go of her past and move towards her future. Unknowingly to her, Leria the god of illusions had already made plans for her, bestowing several unusual powers and tricks for her to use through a small stolen ring on her finger. Each of which allowed Kara to get by day by day, Tricking and stealing objects from people. This lead to an unhealthy obsession of hording Gold and needing a daily dose of unhappiness just to make her own day just that little bit better. Little bit of Background Knowledge: - Kara has no idea what a High Elf is, only that she is one. - Kara has a very noticeable large horizontal scar across her own neck, caused by an unlucky run in with a noble and his guards. - Kara has an unhealthy obsession with dragons, even going as far an learning their language, It is the only form of education she revived that was not related to being a maid. - Kara is still a child, only just bordering 18. - Kara has a light keen sense when it comes to stronger opponents, often trying to challenge and separate any groups before quickly dispatching them. - When she goes to steal, She does not kill for any reason, even if her life is in danger. - Kara likes to challenge people to duels if she gets offended or feels that she can win, even with tiny odds. - Kara cheats, no matter what it is. She owns a pack of marked cards that looks normal to most people. - It is really difficult to tell what class Kara really is as she tends to carry almost one of each thing. - Kara is capable of using Wizard and Cleric spells, opening most of the spell table to her. - Kara loves close call situations as well as close combat - Kara is easily Board when situations don't concern her, The safety of her master or Money. - Kara don't understand the concept of death, only that if she so deems it, she will make anything move again. - Kara has very limited knowledge on her own deity, only that she knows it is very important to her. - She owns a little reptile lizard as a pet, It often hides in her hair and comes out to play and eat when it is safe. Kara becomes easily upset when she cannot find her tiny friend. Life Long Habits: - She cannot shake the habit of responding to small orders, often taking moments to think about what has been asked of her. - Anyone she considers her master will be able to command her like the spell Geas, only that she can refuse to do overly dangerous things or actions that go against her nature. She will not leave her master along for any reason, often trying to pull away attention from them in combat situations. - She can consider more than one person to be her master, however she will always prioritise the original over everyone else. She can also back stab her master if she does not feel that they are worth her time anymore. This is often caused by a large amount of minor issues, abuse or a rather large event. - No one is safe from her pick-pocketing. even when told not to, as soon as she becomes board for any reason then she will look for anything or anyone to trick, steal or challenge, Often using her duplication ability to keep her place, responding when she is supposed to.This makes it difficult for anyone to really pin her to a crime, even more so when trying to prevent it. - Although she can't really use wizard spells above her own level, She will try to gain any knowledge about them, often trying to get into library or areas of knowledge to figure out how they work, if she is not distracted by the lore of dragons during the process. What Kara holds dear: When ever you catch Kara in her true form, She is never seen without her Signet Ring and her Small Bell hanging off her left ear, often accompanied with a Sprig of mistletoe and a small shard like Crystal. The ring was from the cold dead body of her farther, damage marks can be seen around the top as the ring was filed down to a flat base, replaced with what is now her deity's emblem. It often reminds her that not all people are born equal, that people with privilege will abuse their power for the smallest of reasons. The Bell, Mistletoe and Crystal were from her mother who she had never met personally. It's gentle jingle brings her to reality and lets her to calmly pass the time, often in a calm trance like state. All the while the mistletoe pricking her ear, reminding her that no matter how gentle or calm a situation it, she must never let her guard down. She just likes the gentle glow the Crystal gives, she would often believe that her mother is still watching her through the Crystal. Although she almost never shows it, She has a strong sense of loyalty towards those she believes deserves it, Often reserved of no one but her master, The one person that breaks all of her expectations... or when she is board and wants to follow someone reliable. Kara's impossible life long goals: Out of everyone around her, she happens to have the most unrealistic goals, The following are: - Talking, Helping and Protecting a Real Life Adult Dragon. - Pet a young dragon. - Find her True master, One that she is willing to serve and travel with for the rest of her natural lifespan. - Visit Leria, her deity. Kara's Scribbles, Notes and Documents Kara carries everything with her, From financing notes to documentations about herself. She carries and writes whenever she can, listing names, prices and events that happen, Often with very little attention to detail. You can have a sneak peak (HERE), Quick before she notices. Category:Party Member